The conventional design of cups used in illuminators is usually uni-directional with a single light source or uni-directional with multiple light sources. This conventional design makes it difficult to integrate a plurality of cups in an illuminator for illuminating in different directions because the limits imposed by the cup space and the uni-direction light source. When the emitting angle of the light source is different from the source that the cup is designed for, a gap called light-less turning zone is generated where no light can reach. In addition, the conventional multi-facet decorative illuminator can only display the same color light in all its facets.